


Performance: the viral video the devil offering

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Sasuke watches Naruto's sex tape, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sasuke had heard about it everyone had, it had made the news and he had watched the news report but he had never known about the other video. Never wanted to watch it before now but he does want to understand Naruto better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing frustrates me more than not being able to upload certain parts to this series because it has to tie into something else I'm doing so I have to write OTHER scenes and push back what I see as the beginning to the end because surprise surprise... more explanations need to be done and more building
> 
> And I hate info dumping so I gotta do it this way... ugh

It was not like Sasuke was unaware of the video’s existence. Or the stunt that had produced the video. It had made the news. It had been the talk of the entire country for months and people still talked about it, they still looked at Naruto strangely. Sasuke had seen the edited version on Tv and nothing more.

Still when he had ended up in his family home alone with someone he really did not want to be around and she saw fit to talk about Naruto. Well Sasuke was confused.

He knew what his family was assuming. He knew what Naruto’s family were assuming and neither of them were going to correct them. For the first time ever Sasuke was letting go. Rediscovering himself and creating someone new that could stand on his own no matter the pain and the agony he suffered.

Not thinking helped but he could not languish in weeklong parties like Naruto did although Sasuke was making time to make sure that he did it sometimes.

Still, back to his… brother’s wife. He had been confronted in the kitchen and as badly as he wanted to escape and go back to his hotel room he could not. So instead he eyed the woman curiously.

“You haven’t seen it?” She whispered.

“I know of it.” Sasuke dismissed. “Who hasn’t? I saw when the news hit.”

“He’s wild.” She chuckled with a flush. “But you didn’t watch the other video? I thought you would have. You’re friends.”

“What video?” Sasuke frowned.

X

“I can send it to you.” Naruto laughed over the phone. “I mean practically everyone has watched the explicit uncensored version. Even my parents and siblings saw the real thing.” Naruto laughed. “You only watched what they showed on the news? You better brace yourself.” He chuckled.

X

He was about to watch what was basically his best friend’s sex tape. The incident that had shocked the entire country. Spread across continents, driven police to shut it down and people to protest claiming witchcraft.

Sasuke had known about it of course but he had never been interested beyond mild curiosity. Naruto had answered no questions only giving a wide smile and shrug.

Still, Sasuke hesitated before he started the video on his laptop. The party that Naruto had thrown. The first one had been so violently shut down, been so carnal that many still spoke about in whispers.

Still he wanted to know.

X

Good god. Sasuke blinked because the attention to detail was amazing. He had no idea how Naruto had managed this at eighteen. He had no idea why Naruto had done something so crazy for days until it was shut down.

Now he got what people meant when they talked about the demon’s offering when they talked about Naruto. He had known it had been a costume party. He had known that was why it had been shut down. People had feared they were trying to summon something.

Still the hands on Naruto as he writhed… touched and was touched…he skipped past most of the sex because honestly he was not there for that. But Naruto’s collar as he sat on the table. The small demon wings. He knew Naruto was shameless but this was a totally different level.

The raw intensity. Hell the need in him and desperation, it was beautiful, it was devastating at the same time it was gorgeous. Take and be taken. When Naruto spoke about drowning his sorrows and his regrets Sasuke could understand that this was what he meant.

The end of the video, Naruto on that damn circle table that could lift up to the ceiling and down to the depths of the basement. Naruto was covered… in so much stuff Sasuke could only shake his head. The smile and relief on Naruto’s face caught him.

X

“So?” Naruto still sounded amused. “Understand better now?”

“I understand why you got shut down.” Sasuke muttered. “That wasn’t a party. That was an orgy.”

“Everyone wanted the same Sasuke.” Naruto laughed. “That’s why it happened. Granted I wasn’t thinking too clearly at the time but I needed that. I mean the whole witchcraft thing was so stupid and then it went viral.” He laughed. “Then I got in trouble but I was eighteen! So I was fine.” He gritted. “That was the first night of freedom for me Sasuke.”

“Like that night was for me?” He asked softly.

“Don’t be stupid.” Naruto snorted. “That was the first step towards healing. Recovering. You licking your wounds. The airport? That was the first step towards freedom Sasuke.”

As always, Naruto always managed to reach the heart of the matter. “There are still parts of yourself you won’t share Naruto.”

“Habit.” Naruto laughed. “But since you’re so curious…want to come with me? It’s hard to explain everything.” Naruto laughed softly. “I mean we’ve suffered the same way for years. We’ll always suffer.” Naruto said softly. “Sasuke… I have secrets because I had no choice. So things I had to keep to myself because others won’t understand. I mean I already get shit every single…” He groaned. “Every visit home is torture. I don’t want to go but I sure as hell don’t want those three looking for me.” He growled. “Sasuke you know there is no rush right? You can do this however you want, as slow as you want. As quickly as you want too but there is no rush. This part of my world you don’t have to rush yourself.”

“I’m not rushing myself.” Naruto was a mystery. So much of him that he did not know even though he knew the guy his entire life, their mothers were friends and Sasuke knew the boy’s family as well as he knew his own. “I want to know more about you.”

“Because we’re friends?” Naruto teased.

“Yeah.” Sasuke smiled. “I mean… I just watched your sex tape. Can’t say I was that impressed, I mean amazed because… what the hell but otherwise try harder next time.”

“That’s my best sex tape out to date!” Naruto protested.

“How many of these things are out?”

“A few.” Naruto muttered. “But almost all went viral and man that sucks. I mean nothing has gotten out in the last year and some  beyond small clips but after the Halloween bash that got out of hand…

“Was closed down by cops and had protests.” Sasuke said dryly.

“Yeah… but it was amazing.” Naruto’s voice sounded a bit wistful. “It was just what I needed then.”

“Hn.”

“So when you leaving that place?”

Soon.” Sasuke sighed. “I want to be gone before father comes home.”

“And you know who too huh.” Naruto yawned. “Come over, tell your mother I demanded your presence.”

“Naruto…”

“You say you wanna see more of my world.” Naruto chuckled. “I have some more people for you to meet.”


End file.
